


小王子ABO第二篇

by Eternally_posion



Series: abo [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 澈汉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, 澈汉 - Relationship
Series: abo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923838
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

2

尹净汉最近没有时间去管金珉奎，他有几天联系不上崔胜澈了。

身上金珉奎的信息素味道和脖颈上的咬痕在随着时间变淡，但是崔胜澈一直没有在学校里出现。

终端也联系不上。

尹净汉以为崔胜澈是在生自己的气。

他花了几天专门去alpha专用的训练楼下等崔胜澈的好朋友，指挥系的李知勋，李知勋也是一头雾水，他也很久没有联系上崔胜澈了，崔胜澈只说是家里面有事情，所以没有来上课。

在向李知勋道谢之后，尹净汉决定亲自去崔胜澈家里。

尹净汉在一个周末的午后去了崔胜澈读大学之后在外面的公寓，他想崔胜澈应该在那里。

尹净汉走到了崔胜澈家门前按了按门铃，发现里面没有回应，门铃的视讯也没有接通，于是朝里面喊道：“胜澈，你在吗，我是净汉！”

里面没有反应，尹净汉又尝试的按了几下门铃。

里面突然传来了由远及近的脚步声，门被打开，崔胜澈穿着睡衣，银灰色的前发胡乱的搭在脸颊上，靠着门框站着，看着尹净汉。

尹净汉平时也很少看到崔胜澈不修边幅的样子，有些不知道眼睛该往那里看好。

“胜澈，我今天想过来和你道歉。”尹净汉鼓起勇气抬起头看着比他高了一个头的崔胜澈道，“也许你会很生气，但是如果不告诉你的话，我做不到，我其实不小心被珉奎他……”

“净汉，我已经知道了，珉奎和我坦白了，你们的事情。”崔胜澈有些疲惫又无奈的抬手揉了揉额角。

“我很抱歉，胜澈。”

崔胜澈露出了复杂的神情，看着尹净汉难过的样子，心都要碎了，哪里还忍心责骂他。

“如果你介意的话，我是说我被暂时标记的这件事，我会和母亲提出取消婚约的。”尹净汉着急的道歉道，如果胜澈介意他的话，他会主动请求母亲取消婚约，不让胜澈为难。

“我当然介意。”声音里没有了从前的热意，脸上的笑意也淡去。

突然崔胜澈一把把尹净汉拉入屋内，随手关上房门，一把抱住尹净汉，把下巴抵在尹净汉的左肩上。

“让我也标记一次？”，声音低沉到听不出喜怒。

低沉的声线在耳旁震动，尹净汉僵直着背，沉默了一会儿，他回手抱住崔胜澈，仿佛下定决心一般，抿着唇“嗯”了一声。

“真的？”

尹净汉还是很严肃的点了点头道：“真的。”

抱着尹净汉的崔胜澈闻言，嘴角不由自主的上翘起来。

一把抱起尹净汉，把他放在旁边的沙发上，不等尹净汉有所反应就俯下身去解尹净汉围在脖子上的围巾，随着崔胜澈俯身的动作，灰短发从耳后落下来，碧绿的眼眸专注的注视着尹净汉此刻的表情。

尹净汉像被吓得炸毛的猫，全身僵硬，眼神到处乱飘，就是不敢回视崔胜澈的一双绿眸。

浅褐色的短发因为发质过于柔软，被围巾给弄得反翘起来，凭空给长相冷淡清俊的尹净汉添了一丝乖巧可爱。

因为要来见崔胜澈的缘故，用围巾代替了金珉奎送的项圈来遮住脖子上的咬痕。

尹净汉无措的干脆把头偏向一旁，露出白皙而修长的脖颈，颈根处有一个已经快要淡的看不见的牙印。

崔胜澈眼神变了变，伸手去触碰那个不属于自己印记。

尹净汉感受到崔胜澈手指上的冰凉，有些紧张的闭起了眼睛，颤抖的睫毛出卖了他内心的不安。

崔胜澈看着尹净汉这样仿佛祭奠献身的姿态觉得又好笑又心疼。

憋住笑意，俯下身去舔尹净汉颈根的印记，“金珉奎那个混蛋就是咬的这里？”

“那我今天也咬这里好了。”

尹净汉闻言紧张的伸手抓住沙发上的抱枕，用力到十指关节都褪去血色。

大概过了十秒左右都没有感受到任何疼痛的尹净汉，慢慢睁开了眼。

崔胜澈脸上掩不住的笑意，伸手拨了拨不听话的搭在眼前的头发，“骗你的，刚才。”

尹净汉坐直背有些生气的看着面前笑的歪在一边沙发上的崔胜澈，闷闷的把围巾重新围好。

“我要回去了。”

看着要起身离开的尹净汉，崔胜澈一把坐起来拉住尹净汉的手有些无辜的说道：“再陪我一会儿，我等了你好多天了，净汉”

尹净汉回身垂眼看着像一只大狗狗一样无辜的一双绿眼睛，无奈的叹了一口气。

“前几天我父亲闹着要取消婚约，真的不是故意不去学校的，所以才提出想要暂时标记一下你，这样就好给父亲那边交代了。”

“……”

“今天晚上和朋友有聚会，陪我一起去，好吗？”

“……”

“都是你见过的朋友。”

“……”

“就只是吃饭而已。”

“……”

“去吧？”

崔胜澈换好衣服从车库里开出一辆小型的私人飞船，尹净汉坐在副驾驶上，安静的带着毛线帽子，围着围巾，带上口罩，看着终端，翻了翻未读信息，发现里面有一条金珉奎发过来的。

金珉奎：给我好好带上防咬项圈！

“在和谁聊天？珉奎？”崔胜澈用余光看了看旁边的尹净汉。

“不是。”尹净汉放下手里的终端，看了看外面快下雪的天色，“快到了吗？”

“马上，还有一会儿。”

崔胜澈泊好飞船之后带着尹净汉进了一家首都星很有名的酒店，因为楼上有私密的包间，崔胜澈的几个朋友经常聚在这边。

周末的晚上是餐厅客人最多的时候，一楼的餐厅里全是因为已经没有位置排号等待的顾客，崔胜澈看着尹净汉有些艰难的挤在人群中，伸出手一把握住尹净汉的手，把他拉到自己身边来，尹净汉紧了紧围巾和口罩，有些担心被别人认出来。

崔胜澈牵着尹净汉到了预定好的包间，服务员为他们打开包间门，里面灯光不是想象中的黑暗，明亮舒适，沙发上已经做了好几个熟人了。

崔胜澈一进包间，包间里的谈话声骤停，一瞬间转化为欢呼。

“崔胜澈，你终于不闭关了？婚约保住了？”

“恭喜出关！”

崔胜澈懒洋洋的笑骂一声，牵着尹净汉进了屋。

包间里瞬间传来口哨声和惊呼声。

“没听说你今天要带家属来的啊，要给我们一个惊喜？”沙发上坐着一个身材健壮的黑发alpha，李知勋。

“我是说你这几天都不出来聚，今天突然答应了，原来是算好了过来喂我们狗粮啊。”一个浓眉大眼，理着头发的alpha露出一脸恍然大悟的表情。

崔胜澈带着尹净汉坐在一旁的双人沙发上，帮尹净汉脱下一脸的伪装装备，笑道：“李知勋我就不介绍了，那边那个是我们这一届战斗系的李硕珉。”

李硕珉立马憨笑着向尹净汉打招呼道：“我是崔胜澈的学弟，李硕珉。”

尹净汉朝他笑了笑致意，看了看包间那头的沙发上都是熟面孔，都是一些中阶贵族子弟。

吃饭的时候有人提起了之后的野外实战训练，气氛立即被炒热，甚至有人开始现场组队起来。

崔胜澈仿佛置身事外的，慢悠悠的帮尹净汉剥着海虾。

李知勋看着无比淡定的崔胜澈好奇的问道：“你组好组了吗？”

崔胜澈笑笑：“只要和尹净汉一组就行，其他人无所谓。”

“yooooooooo~”

“秀恩爱可耻！”

“要闪瞎老子狗眼了。”

周围立刻传来大家善意的起哄声。

崔胜澈懒洋洋的笑了笑，把剥好的虾夹到尹净汉碗里，用湿巾擦了擦手，笑骂道：“见好就收啊，你们小王子要害羞了。”

“那我加入你们吧，反正我不怕吃狗粮。”，李硕珉笑着建议。

崔胜澈笑道：“好啊。”

“还差两个，明天我去学校问问。不知道今年胜澈学长会和谁组队，这次是他的毕业秀了吧。”，李硕珉一脸崇拜。

“好恶心啊！你这个崔胜澈男饭。”一个alpha嫌弃的说道。

“那是，我可是为了崔胜澈学长这么优秀的前辈才选的战斗系！妥妥的第一崇拜者。”

“要不机甲制造系那边的成员我去找吧，你们alpha不方便来我们的教学楼。”尹净汉建议道。

“哇！太好了！胜澈，你媳妇儿真是好人！”，李硕珉咋呼呼的憨笑。

“……”猝不及防被发了张好人卡的尹净汉。

“净汉，记住把明天的防寒外套准备好早饭后就要下船了，来不及收拾。”崔胜澈朝着正在房间里浴室洗澡的尹净汉喊道。

“知道了。”夹着水花的声音隔着玻璃门传出来。

一会儿之后，浴室门打开，尹净汉穿着睡衣用毛巾漫不经心的撸着自己半干的头发，埋头看着终端发呆。

浅棕色的短发被水浸湿之后在房间里的灯光下泛出蜜糖一般的色泽。

灯光打在尹净汉向画一样的侧脸上，将他整个的轮廓都嵌上了一层光晕。

崔胜澈收回呆呆看着尹净汉的视线，停下收拾，撑着膝盖起身，走过去拿起尹净汉头上的毛巾，仔细的帮他擦拭头上的水汽。

尹净汉抬手揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊的说：“困，想睡觉了。”

崔胜澈笑笑：“你还是和小时候一样。”

飞船的房间里没有烘干设备，只能等自然干。

尹净汉垫了一张毛巾在枕头上，选了一张床躺下之后就睡着了。

并没有睡自己床打算的崔胜澈，慢慢走到已经睡着了的尹净汉床前，看着尹净汉呼吸平稳沉沉睡去的样子，觉得心里热热的。

轻轻掀开尹净汉的被子，侧躺在床上从背后环住沉睡的尹净汉。

将头埋在尹净汉的颈窝里，整个世界都是尹净汉刚刚洗过澡之后愈发香甜的枫糖味信息素。

只要稍微一偏头，就能触碰到尹净汉裸露在外的omega腺体。

崔胜澈眼神暗了暗，全身的血液快速的汇集到腹下的某个部位。

用一边手肘支撑起上身，另一边环住尹净汉的手臂微微收紧，埋下头去舔吻对方颈侧的腺体。

舌尖划过已经毫无痕迹、恢复如初的腺体，嘴唇用力的吮吸，留下斑驳的红痕，甚至伸出利齿轻轻刺咬着腺体周围的皮肤，仿佛下一秒就会爆发出惊人的咬合力，无情的刺穿身下omega的腺体。

感受到危险的尹净汉，身体微微的挣动起来，难过又迷茫的哼了哼，细微的呻吟在房间里响起。

直到门外属于另一个alpha满带侵略却又无比熟悉的信息素威压撤走，崔胜澈才放过尹净汉，借着浴室里传来的幽暗灯光看着尹净汉落满红痕的颈侧，俯身轻轻将吻落在尹净汉的嘴角。

“晚安。”

第二天清晨，还在睡梦中的尹净汉被崔胜澈轻轻的唤醒，迷迷糊糊的被催促着去洗漱。

尹净汉嘴里叼着牙刷，对着镜子懒洋洋的拨弄着不听话反翘的发梢，目光不经意的瞟到自己的颈侧，零零落落的吻痕出现在视线里。

快速的用手捂住后颈，耳朵不经意的红了起来，此时崔胜澈的声音从门外传来，“净汉，弄好了吗，我可以进来上个厕所吗？”

尹净汉本就害羞的脸颊变的更红了，支支吾吾的回道：“你……你进来吧。”

崔胜澈闻言推开浴室的门，从镜中看了看尹净汉的脸。

尹净汉故作正常的揉洗着毛巾，耳朵动了动，捕捉到了身后裤链拉开的声响，随即是衣料摩擦的闷响、响亮而有力的水柱冲击之声响起。

尹净汉觉得此刻的浴室不能在待下去了，完全无法遏制住自己开始想象崔胜澈下体尺寸的欲望，即使是平时性冷淡的自己，在这样满是alpha蓬勃的信息素味道的地方，也不能保证身体的某个部位不出现正常的反应。

尹净汉偷偷摸摸的逃出浴室，崔胜澈回头看着关上的浴室门，眉眼张扬，笑容里带点奸计得逞的愉悦和爽朗。


	2. Chapter 2

永夜星上没有城市，一望无际的雪原单调的广布在星球的各处。

这里的夜晚比任何地方都要黑暗、寒冷，从凌晨开始居然下起夜雪。

尹净汉躺在床上一直没有睡着，天性怕冷的他，自从登陆永夜星之后，就常常觉得困倦，但此时又冷的睡不着了。

他侧头看了看身边的崔胜澈，安静的闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳。于是朝崔胜澈身边靠过去，轻轻抱住了身边唯一的热源。

崔胜澈悄悄睁开眼睛，垂着睫注视着尹净汉一头柔软的褐发，“净汉，睡不着吗？”

“嗯，有点冷。”鼻子被冻得红红的，说话带着闷闷的鼻音。

崔胜澈笑了笑，看着难得露出撒娇姿态的尹净汉，回手抱住他将他揽入怀里。

“晚饭做的很好吃，味道和伯母做的越来越像了。”

“因为做饭都是和妈妈学的。”

“今天一起参加实战之后觉得在机甲上战斗怎么样？”

尹净汉闻言抬起头看着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈懒洋洋的笑着，一双碧绿的眼眸专注的看着尹净汉，双手捧住尹净汉的脸，用拇指轻轻的划弄着尹净汉的脸颊和耳廓，凑近尹净汉的脸，在尹净汉耳边轻轻的问道：“今天我帅吗？厉害吗？”，声音沙哑而低沉。

一瞬间，尹净汉的脸泛起了红晕。 “不……不知道。”支支吾吾的完全暴露出了心虚。

崔胜澈闻言笑容垮下来，换上了一副委屈十足的可怜样子，“偶尔也想净汉能表扬一下我。”

尹净汉看着近在眼前像大狗一样委屈的崔胜澈，觉得有点过意不去，闭上眼凑上前，在崔胜澈的嘴唇上落上一吻。

刚要离开，就被崔胜澈一把按住后脑，一改之前温柔的样子，用足力气凶狠的啃咬着尹净汉的嘴唇和下巴，仿佛一只伪装成温顺大狗的野狼突然爆发出了凶残嗜血的本性。

尹净汉被吮吸着下巴和颈侧，只能被迫的仰起头，紧闭着卷翘的睫毛不停的闪动着。

被中崔胜澈的手也不老实，双手从衣摆处潜入，色情的抚摸揉弄着尹净汉的腰窝和胸口，尹净汉敏感的想要绻起身体，企图用手去制止在衣服里乱摸的那双大手。

不仅没有制止住，反而手背被崔胜澈的掌心扣住，五指被分开，手指之间被崔胜澈的五指插入，被带着从背后伸入自己内裤里面。

尹净汉的双手被崔胜澈的手掌控制着做出掐弄自己臀瓣的动作，色情的将自己的两瓣臀肉揉搓的分开又合上，不断挤压着臀瓣之间敏感的穴口，难耐的将额头抵在崔胜澈的胸膛上，发出浅浅的呻吟。

可能是尹净汉接近发情期的原因，稍微挑逗一下，帐篷里就充斥着尹净汉浓郁的枫糖味信息素味道，穴口也变得异常濡湿起来，一张一合的仿若呼吸一般的等待着被操开。

崔胜澈一手带着尹净汉慢慢将手指插入尹净汉的后穴，一手带着尹净汉伸入自己的内裤，和自己已经硬到发烫的大宝贝打招呼。

被异物操开的蜜穴口淅淅沥沥的流出一些透明的液体，使得空气里的omega信息素味道立刻达到从未有过的峰值。

尹净汉急促的喘息着，口里呼出的热气立马被过低的温度凝结成一团团可见的雾气，明明帐篷里温度低到可怕，尹净汉却觉得全身热的仿佛要燃烧起来，用尽全力才憋住嘴里渴望泄露出的呻吟声。

崔胜澈侧头温柔的吻了吻尹净汉已经被亲的红肿的唇，将额头抵上尹净汉的，用性感低沉又满怀笑意的声音问道：“现在暖和了？嗯？”。

话音刚落，一把翻身骑在也还好的身上，狠狠地把尹净汉的睡裤和内裤一起剥掉，露出裸露而雪白的臀瓣，双手握住尹净汉的腿弯把他的腿环在自己腰上。

崔胜澈俯身去亲吻因为下体暴露而颤抖着的尹净汉，用一只手利落的拉开自己的裤链，放出已经跃跃欲试的大家伙。

握住自己已经硬到布满青筋的性器，插入尹净汉的臀缝中色情的滑动，慢条斯理的将龟头上的前列腺液涂抹在尹净汉的穴口和睾丸上。

“屁股比外面的雪还要白啊。”

懒洋洋的带着笑意的调侃着，平时那个温柔又爱撒娇的崔胜澈早不见踪影。

空气里盈满了alpha体液中的信息素味，苦涩又香醇的咖啡味又带点儿侵略性的腥甜。尹净汉被色情的荤话刺激的用手肘遮住眼圈发红的双眼，穿着睡衣的胸膛上下起伏剧烈的喘息着。

当感受到自己已经湿软的穴口被一个滚烫的硬物抵的凹陷下去的时候尹净汉慌了，他双腿不断的挣扎踢动，着急的握住崔胜澈的手臂，“住……住手，停下来……”声音里是着急又无措的满满哭音。

尹净汉含着泪看着崔胜澈的一双碧眼，目光里全是害怕的神情。

“胜澈，停下，外面的人会听到……现在……不行。”声音又委屈又可怜，还夹杂着无法忽视的恐惧。

“明……明天有训练，我……我不想托大家后腿。”

……

“我……我冷。”

崔胜澈终于控制不住，眼睛血红的用力把尹净汉翻了一面，双腿收拢将尹净汉的双腿紧紧夹在身下，握住自己的性器，挤入被迫紧闭的大腿间，快速的在腿间抽插起来。

布满青筋的性器不断的摩擦着尹净汉大腿内侧白嫩的软肉，小腹不断的顶撞着尹净汉的臀瓣，臀瓣被撞扁、挤压变形。

疯狂撞击产生色情的啪声，被捂在被子里，仍然能听到闷闷的声响。

“呜……太快了，停……”尹净汉拼命捂住自己的嘴，不让自己呻吟出声。

帐篷随着两人激烈的耸动开始不断的摇晃着。

身下大腿内侧的皮肤被摩擦的火热，崔胜澈的龟头不断的撞击着尹净汉的睾丸。

在这样不断刺激下，一声高亢的呻吟之后尹净汉的性器颤巍巍的射了出来。

在高潮余韵中不断喘息的尹净汉，依然被崔胜澈顶的不断耸动，可怜兮兮的从嘴中泄出几声无力的哭音。

崔胜澈被刺激到突然加速起来，尹净汉被顶的已经不能发出完整的呻吟，突然崔胜澈一个闷哼，握住自己即将射精的性器抵在也还好的穴口，用力到半个龟头都硬顶进去，不断喷发、滚烫的精液冲刷着尹净汉柔软的内壁，被射了一屁股而不断颤抖的尹净汉嘴里发出无力的呻吟。

射精后的崔胜澈紧紧的抱住不断喘息的尹净汉，轻柔的吻落在尹净汉的耳后，“下一次，一定毫不留情的标记你。”

“嗯。”尹净汉回抱着崔胜澈，慢慢困意袭来，陷入了沉睡中。

第二天果然比预计的起晚了很多，尹净汉他们起来的时候，旁边队里的两个alpha也才刚刚起来，但是金珉奎他们小队因为要着急着要赶路，已经离开了。

尹净汉虽然觉得身体软软的没有力气，但是全身都很干净清爽，看来崔胜澈已经在他睡着的时候帮他清理了。

掀开帐篷的防寒布，清晨的阳光照射进来，不知道什么时候外面的雪已经停了，天气晴朗起来。

尹净汉穿上厚厚的雪地靴，起身准备去洗漱，脚下突然碰到什么东西，放在他和崔胜澈的帐篷旁边，已经被雪掩埋了大半。

尹净汉蹲下身，戴着手套的手拍开上面的积雪，是一盒治疗有消炎效果的退烧药，和一个用永夜星雪地里盛开的一种名为雾莲的花朵编织而成的花环，花环上坠着一个拇指大小的铜制铭牌，上面是与自己的防咬颈环和在学校收到的无数铜碑一样的字体，用同样的手法在这个小巧的铜牌上刻着尹净汉的名字。

大概世界上像这样优秀到能画画、能雕塑、能工艺创作又能开机甲的人找不出几个。

尹净汉脱下手套，用手指描摹着铜牌上的刻字，如从前每一次在学校收到铜碑一样，用手指感受着铜牌光滑表面上的凹陷，嘴里呼出的热气喷洒在铜牌上，凝结出一层细密的水雾。

“啊！是雾莲！”身边传来队里制造系的女性beta克拉的惊呼。

尹净汉深思被换回，朝着身旁的克拉看去。

“这是崔胜澈送给你的吗？好浪漫啊！”克拉整个人都十分的兴奋。

尹净汉只是笑了笑没有作答。

“这个花在帝国很有名的，虽然帝国没有，它的花语是无法言语的爱，虽然有点悲伤，但是真的好浪漫啊。”克拉兴奋的自顾自的说道，“它有点像帝国的莲系植物，但是体积只有硬币大小而且有藤蔓，因为全身雪白又只开在荒芜人烟的永夜星，很难被人察觉，于是就有了无法言说的爱、无法察觉的爱的说法了。”

尹净汉摸了摸雪白的花瓣。

无法言说的爱吗？


	3. Chapter 3

大概继续飞行了10分钟左右，出现了一座火山，山麓因为地热而没有积雪，取而代之的是稀稀疏疏的针叶林和灌木，越过针叶林，在山脚处出现了一个山洞。

从针叶林的密度和高度来看，这座火山估计有七八十年没有爆发过的迹象。

机甲舱内的温度已经低到了零下二十五度左右，尹净汉被冻的已经昏昏欲睡，空气冷到能听到自己呼出白气时，白气瞬间被冻出冰渣的窸窣声。

“醒醒净汉，我们到了。”崔胜澈起身，拍了拍尹净汉的脸颊。

尹净汉迷迷糊糊苏醒过来，艰难的起身，全身的肌肉都被冻得僵硬。

“这里不能再呆下去了。”崔胜澈一个用力打开了差点被冻住的舱门，即使是外面一片白雪皑皑，一出仓就能感受到明显的温差，外面的温度绝对比舱内要高十度左右，更何况这一片是地热区域，甚至比昨日他们驻扎的营地温度更舒适。

“我们去那边山洞看看，山体内部温度应该足够我们在没有帐篷的情况下过夜了。”

尹净汉尝试了一下用终端和学校与队里的伙伴取得联系，都没有回应。

看来他们已经在不知不觉之中驶出了帝国已经开发的采矿区，到了没有基站信号的新区域。

他们现在算是安全了，也不知道其他人怎么样了，如果不把这个消息告诉学校和其他执行任务的同学，后果不堪设想。

尹净汉摆弄着终端跟在崔胜澈的身后，一头撞在了突然停下的崔胜澈背上，他警觉的抬起头发现身前的崔胜澈做出了防御的动作。

耳边传来细微的声响，仿佛兽类从喉咙里发出闷吼般的警告声。

声音从山洞深处的黑暗里由远及近，突然黑暗中出现一对绿色的光点，是野兽的双眼。

崔胜澈慢慢抽出腰间的小型激光炮筒紧握在手，一双同样的碧眼死死的盯着眼前幽幽的绿光。

突然一只满是防御攻击状态的白色生物从黑暗里出现。

全身雪白，体形不大，看起来应该是某种大型野兽的幼年期，呲牙咧嘴的兽嘴里还没有长出牙齿。

“北极熊？”崔胜澈疑惑的问着身后的尹净汉。

崔胜澈没有完全放松警惕，手里依然握住激光炮，慢慢向雪白的幼兽靠近。

雪白的幼兽刚刚还凶狠无比，结果一看到对方手里有可怕的不明物体，就变得怂起来。欺软怕硬的幼兽被逼得慢慢朝后退，嘴里竟发出了求饶的呜咽声。

“这个洞穴里应该没有成年兽，说不定我们刚才看到的兽尸就是这个小家伙的母亲。”尹净汉冷静的分析着，“应该没有问题，我们上去看看，别激怒它。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈依然护在尹净汉面前，慢慢向雪白的幼兽靠近。

白色的小家伙退无可退，只好抬起前爪，直立着背贴岩壁，又黑又圆的眼里满是恐惧和委屈。

看着两人迟迟没有做出实质性的攻击，白色的幼兽开始放松警惕。

小家伙夹着尾巴，挑了一个看起来脾气好一点没有攻击性的两脚兽，尝试性的迈着小肉腿，凑到尹净汉的脚下。

讨好的用小小的头颅蹭着尹净汉毛绒绒的雪地靴。发出呜呜的闷哼，奶气十足。

尹净汉见状小心翼翼的蹲下身去，隔着手套挠了挠小家伙雪白的头毛。

小家伙被挠的十分舒服，得寸进尺的立起身来，前爪搭在尹净汉的膝盖上，探出头，去舔尹净汉的脸颊。

粉红的舌头不停的在尹净汉雪白的脸颊上划过，尹净汉痒的直缩脖子，眯着一只眼，抬头求助的看着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈不爽的把白色的小家伙抱开，小家伙刚一落地，像一只抢奶的小奶狗又挣扎着往尹净汉身边凑。

“它为什么老是舔我，我身上有面包渣吗？”，尹净汉一脸不解的抬手擦了擦脸颊。

崔胜澈慢条斯理的把激光炮筒差入腰间的枪夹，看着眼前像小猫洗脸一样的尹净汉心想：我也喜欢舔你。

不过嘴里却一本正经笑道：“大概熊都喜欢吃蜂蜜吧，你的信息素特别甜。”

尹净汉：“……”。

崔胜澈心里偷笑，转开话题：“走，去看看洞里其他的地方。”

尹净汉觉得自己可能有点在生崔胜澈的闷气，不过还是亦步亦趋的跟着往洞里走去。

隐约有紫色的光亮传来，豁然开朗之处是一汪热气腾腾的泉水，泉水上方密密麻麻布满了能在黑夜中发光的类似紫水晶的矿石，将山洞深处照的恍如白日。

温泉！？

崔胜澈蹲下身，伸手试了试水温，发现非常合适，没有想象中的高温，笑道：“终于可以泡澡了。”

“看来洗澡的问题解决了。”尹净汉也松了一口气。

“饮用水的话，只能从外面针叶林外的雪地里运雪到山洞里，等雪自然融化就可以了。”崔胜澈起身，“食物的话我的空间钥匙里还有一些存粮，只要救援能到应该都没问题。”

尹净汉闻言也从自己的空间钥匙里拿出备用的衣物和一些存粮。非常后悔自己没有多拿一个睡袋，所有的过夜设施都全部落在了今早的营地里了。

尹净汉有些沮丧道：“今晚只能睡在衣服上了，希望晚上也不会太冷。”

看着尹净汉沮丧的样子，不由自主的伸手把尹净汉揽到自己怀里安慰道：“没事，我们现在可以去弄点雪回来，在拾点柴回来做晚饭。”

“嗯。”他们今天遇到的事情太令人应接不暇了，只能午饭晚饭一起吃。

两人下决定之后就往洞外走去，身后的白色小家伙亦步亦趋的跟在尹净汉的身后。

尹净汉似乎有所感应的回头，看了看那团毛茸茸的表情十分无辜的白球，“它怎么办？”

崔胜澈顺着尹净汉的视线看过去，良久无奈道：“它喜欢跟着就跟着吧。”

两人徒步到针叶林的尽头，用树干挖出来的木桶，背了两桶雪回去，在往回的路上还在树林里拾了几捆柴。

雪白的小家伙，似乎很久都没有出过山洞了，高兴的在雪地里撒欢，本来就皮毛雪白，再裹着一身像霜糖的雪粒，让尹净汉马上就联想到了糯米糍。

肚子有点饿了。

回到山洞后两人热腾腾的解决了晚饭，期间还分了一些给看起来已经饿了几天的小家伙，尹净汉饭后全身热乎乎的就开始犯困，崔胜澈让尹净汉先休息一会儿，他准备趁尹净汉睡着了之后一个人去山洞口设一些防野兽的装置，不然尹净汉一定会要求和他一起去。

他想让他安心的休息一会儿。

尹净汉躺在衣服铺成的床上，不一会儿就睡过去了，迷迷糊糊之间就觉得有什么毛茸茸的东西在他肚皮上划过，朝着他的衣服里钻。

感觉乳头上有什么热乎乎、湿漉漉的东西划过去，尹净汉在睡梦中不安的哼了哼。

崔胜澈回来之后就看见这样一幕场景，尹净汉蜷缩着侧躺的身体前，衣服异常的鼓，衣摆处肚子前一只白球一样的尾巴露出衣外不停摇摆。

那只贼熊怎么钻到尹净汉衣服里去了？

崔胜澈脸黑的不像话，气到两步上前就把尹净汉衣服里那只作怪的白色幼崽抓了出来。

两指捏起幼兽的后颈肉提到自己眼前，恶狠狠的盯着那对水灵灵无辜的兽眼。

尹净汉被一人一兽的动作弄醒，迷迷糊糊的搓着眼睛起身，觉得乳头处痒痒的，伸着手到衣服里一摸，发现还湿漉漉的。

一人一兽傻乎乎的在不远处相互干瞪眼。

迷迷糊糊的看着手上亮晶晶的液体，尹净汉突然恍然大悟，有点生气的看着眼前的崔胜澈。

“我不是……我没有。”崔胜澈着急的眼睛都红了，“是这只熊干的，相信我净汉。”

尹净汉闻言看了看被崔胜澈一手提在空中的幼兽，摸着下巴思考了一会，若有所思道：“大概这只幼兽也是哺乳式的。”，然后非常冷静的起身想要记录到终端的生物观察记录里。

崔胜澈：“……”。求助，我老婆的脑回路可能不太正常。

俯身把手里的幼兽放到地上，看着一本正经的尹净汉觉得心里痒痒的，“净汉，你要不要去温泉里洗一洗。”，崔胜澈尝试性的问道。

尹净汉闻言停下手里的动作，回头认真的注视着崔胜澈的一双碧绿的眼眸。

起身埋起头，开始认真的解自己衣服的纽扣，直到全身的衣物都被脱掉地上之后，尹净汉裸着身，白皙柔韧的身体在发光的矿石的照耀下露出莹莹色泽，侧头道：“不是还欠你一次标记吗？”，浅棕色的前发遮住了眼睛，看不清表情，只是褐发间的耳尖红红的。

目睹眼前发生的一切的崔胜澈一瞬间觉得自己完了。

耳旁是尹净汉入水的水花声，此时唯一健全的右手已经在自己大脑发出指令之前开始脱起自己身上的衣物。

独手解纽扣的速度居然比平时双手时更快。

尹净汉泡在水里根本不敢看向崔胜澈那边，只好背过身去装作认真洗澡。

突然感觉到是水声响起，搅起的微微水波冲刷着尹净汉的后背，随即一个火热的身躯贴上了尹净汉的后背。

因为紧张而格外敏感的尹净汉，此时周身的一切感官都被无限放大，他甚至觉得，包裹住他们两人的泉水也比别处更烫。

崔胜澈紧紧的环住尹净汉，偏下头开始吻咬着尹净汉的颈侧。

难耐的被迫抬起脖颈，双臀之间被一根坚硬滚烫的大家伙杵着，热水和欲望让尹净汉的下身也慢慢抬头。

崔胜澈的吻慢慢蜿蜒而上，用手掐着尹净汉的下巴转向自己，将吻不断印上尹净汉的下巴和嘴角。

被亲到腿软，只好回身去抱住崔胜澈，抬起手臂放在他的肩上，揽住崔胜澈的后颈，探着头回吻他。

崔胜澈被尹净汉的动作刺激的双眼血红，用唯一能活动的右手，单手轻巧的托起尹净汉的屁股，让他的双腿环住自己的腰。

漫长到窒息的一吻结束，胶着的双唇慢慢分开，尹净汉的手臂交叉的搭在崔胜澈的肩膀上，鼻尖相抵，满怀情欲的一双陨石色眼眸深深的望进一双碧绿的双眸，仿佛要从对方的眼睛里寻找自己的身影。

崔胜澈放下尹净汉，把手探入水中将两人已经完全勃起的性器握在一起摩擦，期间一双碧眼就没离开过尹净汉的脸庞，像是要把尹净汉因为快感而变得色情十足的样子全部用眼睛录下来。

尹净汉被看的脸颊通红，但是全身酥软到无法动作，只能把头抵在崔胜澈健壮的胸膛上，去看身下被崔胜澈双手快速撸动而搅起的水波。

崔胜澈手上的动作越来越快，身体甚至开始不由自主的做出性交的抽插去加速摩擦尹净汉的性器，尹净汉根本承受不了这样刺激，哭叫着射在了水中。

随着水波的拍打，浓稠的精液一丝一丝的在泉水中漫开。尹净汉头抵着崔胜澈的胸膛急促的喘息着。

崔胜澈一把揽过尹净汉，用性器在尹净汉小腹上摩擦，右手不老实的往尹净汉臀缝摸去，食指小心翼翼的探开尹净汉的肉穴，手指在穴内不停旋转深入，直到模仿着性交的手指数量达到三根时，才抽出手指，泉水从后穴来不及闭合的小口涌入，指尖带出的淫水瞬间消散在泉水之中，扶着尹净汉的腰胯将他翻了一转。

握着自已经硬到发烫的性器， 抵在尹净汉的后穴口上，闭合的穴口被尺寸巨大的性器顶的凹陷下去，感受到怀里的人全身都瞬间僵直，无奈的笑着俯身在尹净汉的耳边说道：“净汉，可以了吗，我等不及了。”

敏感的耳廓被近距离低沉又性感的声线震动的发红，尹净汉被温泉的热气熏的脸色通红，轻轻的点了一下头算是答应了。

一接受到尹净汉的肯允，崔胜澈就连一秒也不想忍耐了，扶住自己的性器开始用力往穴口里面挤。

尹净汉从来没有在意识清楚的时候被插入过，感受这巨大的异物慢慢的破开自己的穴口，摩擦过自己穴内的黏膜，甚至能感受到对方性器上的筋脉与跳动，所有的感知全被集中在后面的穴内，敏感到他无法抑制住自己的呻吟。

崔胜澈缓慢的把自己的巨物全部插入尹净汉的穴内，他将尹净汉抱的更紧，侧头去把一个个吻落在尹净汉的嘴角、下巴、与眼睫。

“等……等等。”尹净汉被穴内的硬物撑到小腹都突起一个硬块，大张的双腿发软到完全站不住，被贯穿的恐惧让他向崔胜澈求饶的声音里满是哭音 。

崔胜澈看着尹净汉满眼泪水，可怜又色情的样子，凑过去吻掉尹净汉眼角的泪水，脸上温柔的笑着，性器却毫不留情的开始用力的抽插。

尹净汉被顶的不断耸动，仰起头呻吟出声，湿漉漉的浅褐色的发被甩动着乱七八糟的贴在白皙的脸颊上，抬起手捂住自己的嘴，企图掩盖掉无法抑制的呻吟。

“舒服吗，净汉。”崔胜澈俯身在利琦耳边笑问道。

“呜。”尹净汉被顶的脑袋一片空白，突然崔胜澈以前说过的一句话一闪而过。

——偶尔也想净汉能表扬一下我。

……

“舒……舒服。”尹净汉的耳尖红到不像话。

崔胜澈闻言眼睛血红，终于进到原本就属于自己的领地里，便毫不客气的操起穴来，性器飞速的抽插，健壮的腹肌和人鱼线凶狠的拍打着尹净汉白皙而有肉的臀瓣，两瓣圆肉被拍的啪啪作响，被撞到变形发红。

尹净汉哪里受得了如此强烈的快感，捂着嘴摇着头，可怜兮兮的哭叫起来。他求饶一般的伸手去握住崔胜澈用力按住他腰胯的手臂，“慢……慢一点，头……好晕。”被操到断断续续的声音里全是委屈的哭音。

看着身前被自己操到双腿发软、摇晃到头晕，只能靠自己扶着的尹净汉，他就着自己性器插在尹净汉身体里的姿势把尹净汉翻了个面，让他的双腿夹住自己的腰，一手抱起他就朝旁边一块圆滑的钟乳石走去。

边走边随着步伐的颠动抽插起来，将周围的泉水搅出无数波浪，尹净汉害怕又眷恋的直把双手环紧他的后颈，直到被轻轻放在钟乳石上才放开。

柔软的褐色短发，铺撒在乳白的钟乳石上，白皙里透着情潮红晕的身体是比象牙色的钟乳石更加光泽的白，穴口还随着呼吸一张一合的含着自己的性器。

崔胜澈从上而下的注视着尹净汉带着满眼情欲而微红的眼尾，满心的爱意仿佛要溢出心脏。

自己的性器正插在自己默默喜欢、爱护多年的人的身体里面，他们终于融为了一体。

凶狠的俯下身去亲尹净汉不断喘息的嘴唇和鼻尖。将性器缓慢抽出到只剩龟头，再快速的全根没入。

尹净汉被顶的呜咽一声，随即被崔胜澈的吻霸道的堵住了。

性器快速的进入到无法想像的深处，尹净汉扬起颈，承受不住的开始微微的挣扎起来。嘴里的呻吟声不再是刚才的细微的哼哼，变成了随着抽插响起的更加刺激人性欲的清晰单音。

尹净汉的呻吟声把一直躲在旁边的白色幼崽给吸引了过来，它颤颤巍巍的想要靠近尹净汉，它以为那个超凶的两脚兽在欺负那个身上有蜂蜜味的两脚兽，还把他欺负哭了。

被崔胜澈甩了一个很凶狠的眼神的白色幼崽吓得停在了原地，还特别怂的用前爪捂住了自己的眼睛，虽然还是在从爪间缝隙中偷偷往那边看。

鼻腔里满是尹净汉因为情欲而浓郁到腥甜的枫糖味信息素，崔胜澈完全停不下来不断深入的欲望，直到尹净汉尖叫着开始踢着双腿挣扎起来，他感觉到自己顶到了一个更加柔软而紧闭的小口。

他开始集中火力往那个柔软的腔口操弄，这里就是他的尹净汉即将为他孕育小孩的地方，只要操开这里在把精液注射进去，尹净汉就会完完全全的属于他。

“不，疼……放开……住手……”尹净汉害怕的往前，想要逃开崔胜澈的顶弄，被崔胜澈抓住腰胯残忍的拉了回来。

尹净汉疼的蜷缩起来，满脸泪痕的去看身上的崔胜澈。

不忍的抱起尹净汉，低头去吻他脸上的泪水，终究他还是不忍心让尹净汉承受在非发情的状态被操开生殖腔的痛苦。

尹净汉用手臂遮住眼睛哭了起来，崔胜澈吻住他的唇，下身也开始九浅一深的抽插着，“净汉，最终标记留给我好吗？”

尹净汉含着泪去看眼前的崔胜澈，被顶的发不出声音。

崔胜澈紧紧抱住他，舔吻着尹净汉散发着信息素的颈侧，忍住强烈的射精欲望，下身加速的顶弄。

在几百下全力全速的操穴之后，用力咬住尹净汉颈侧的腺体，将属于alpha的信息素注入到了身下omega的腺体之内，同时精液强有力的射入尹净汉后穴的深处。

尹净汉被咬颈标记的疼痛和快感弄到尖叫射精，同时后穴也断断续续的喷洒出一些透明的体液，带着崔胜澈射入的精液流到了雪白的屁股上。

崔胜澈喘息的紧紧抱住双重高潮余韵中的尹净汉，闻着空气中两人完美融合在一起的信息素味道，温柔的去吻尹净汉的嘴角，笑道：“净汉，我爱你。”

脸庞有温热的湿意，尹净汉被幽幽唤醒。

迷迷糊糊的看着射入洞穴的日光，身体慢慢传来无法忽视的酸疼。

腰身被有力的手臂紧紧的包围着，尹净汉才发现，自己窝在一个温暖结实的怀抱里。

面前的白色幼崽，看见尹净汉醒过来，开心的发出呜呜的叫声，尾巴摇的像螺旋桨。

尹净汉刚想要起身，就感觉腰间的那只手臂微微发力，将他抱的更紧。

“身体不舒服的话，再躺一会儿。”在耳边突然响起了熟悉声线，带着纵欲一晚之后的餍足和慵懒。

尹净汉闻言，侧过头去，入眼是崔胜澈凌乱的短发下一双满怀笑意的碧眼，慵懒又迷人。

这让尹净汉无法不联想到昨晚发生的画面，耳尖瞬间就红了起来。

崔胜澈凑过来亲了亲他的耳朵，将脸颊贴在他颈后昨夜被刺穿标记的敏感地带。

尹净汉紧张的缩了缩身体，咬痕到现在还残有轻微的疼痛，而且发热。

“全都是我的味道。”崔胜澈充满笑意的声音，嗡嗡的从颈间传来，带着点撒娇的意味，“和喜欢的人做爱舒服吗？”

尹净汉闻言害羞又慌张的回过头去，被问了这样的露骨的问题完全不知道要怎么回答，只好点了点头，算是回答。

看着尹净汉慌张的样子和藏在褐发之间透着红晕的耳尖，崔胜澈嘴角促狭的上扬着，将下巴搭在尹净汉的肩上得寸进尺的道：“净汉，下次，我是说发情期的时候，我们要一个宝宝吧。”

尹净汉全身瞬间僵直，脸颊红的仿佛要冒烟了。

明明昨天晚上露出了十分色情的样子，今天又变回那个比谁都要害羞正经的尹净汉。

崔胜澈憋着笑意，看着怀里因为害羞而全身僵直的尹净汉。

“哈哈哈，净汉，你现在僵硬的像翻墙被校长现场抓包了一样，哈哈哈哈。”

“……”

哇，不好，要生气了。

崔胜澈赶紧止住笑声，俯身讨好的亲了亲尹净汉的侧脸，起身道：“走，起来吃早饭了。”

在两人一兽吃早饭时，洞外突然从远方传来机甲的轰鸣声。

崔胜澈和尹净汉对视一眼，放下手中的东西就朝洞外跑去。

永夜星在夏半年也少见的碧蓝的天空中赫然是三架巡逻机甲和一辆小型飞船。

崔胜澈快速的抽出腰间的小型的激光炮筒，朝着不远处的巨石射去。

巨大的爆炸声伴随着耀眼的火光响起。

天空中的救援队随即立马锁定了他们的位置。

崔胜澈愉悦的看了看身边的尹净汉，即使是连平时没有什么情感起伏的尹净汉，此时也眼睛亮亮的满是绝地逢生的喜悦。

“它怎么办？”崔胜澈指了指因为爆炸声而吓得夹住尾巴，抱住尹净汉的腿的白色幼崽。

尹净汉茫然的低下头才发现自己腿上多了这么一个白球，对上白球害怕又委屈的圆眼睛，摸着下巴思考了一会儿，无奈道：“带上它吧，现在如果放任它不管，我想它就算不被捕食者吃掉，也会饿死。”

入目是帐篷里挂着的一盏小小的照明灯，崔胜澈的战斗服放在他身侧，幼兽安静的蜷缩在崔胜澈的战斗服上睡着了。

尹净汉捂着还在晕眩中的额头，起身撩开帐篷的防寒门帘，外面是几十顶同样外形排列整齐的帐篷，天色已经全部黑下来了，因为今日白天天气非常的晴朗，今夜的永夜星，出现了夏半年晴朗时才有的漫天星河。

尹净汉顾不上这些，他现在满脑子里只有想要去见一见金珉奎的念头。

他忍着晕眩穿上了雪地靴。

好在帐篷区就在医疗区飞船的前面，走几步就到了飞船入口。

尹净汉朝着正在值班的熟识的同系同学问了金珉奎病房的所在，值班的同学给他指了指东边的一个方位，406号帐篷。

尹净汉闻言松了一口气，吊着的一颗心终于回到原位。因为飞船上空间有限，只有十几个床位，只有伤情特别严重的伤员才会在飞船上住着。

剩下像他一样伤情不严重的都睡在医疗区的帐篷里面。

406号帐篷紧闭着，里面没有灯光。

尹净汉轻轻拉开防寒的门帘，就着外面雪地里反上来的星光，看见里面的人安静的躺着，呼吸安稳。

尹净汉沉默着看着头上缠了一圈绷带的金珉奎，卷而翘的浅金色睫毛下是紧闭的双眼，没有人比尹净汉更清楚那里睁开后会是怎样一双澄澈的像海水一般的眼眸。

尹净汉静静的看了沉睡中的金珉奎一会儿。

看着个子过高的金珉奎在帐篷里蜷着长腿睡的很憋屈的样子，尹净汉嘴角扬了扬，露出一个很浅的笑。

跪坐着探出身子帮金珉奎盖好被子，突然腰被一双手臂紧紧环住。

尹净汉低下头去，正好对上一双海水一样的眼眸，带着刚睡醒的慵懒和深邃的柔情。

“来多久了？”金珉奎的声音里全是长睡之后的沙哑，带着点受伤后的虚弱。

“刚才。”  
“好难闻。”

“……”尹净汉愣了愣。

“全是崔胜澈那个混蛋的的味道。”金珉奎抬着眼眸去看利琦的表情，不知道是不是因为负伤的原因，尹净汉从他本该带着傲慢的脸上看出了一丝受伤难过的意味。

明明和我做爱之后会用信息素掩盖剂，金珉奎心里非常的不平衡。

“珉奎……今天谢谢你来救我，但是别在像这样吓我了，我很担心你。”尹净汉认真又诚恳的态度和直白又担忧的语气让金珉奎愣了愣，他现在很想起身去吻住这样认真坦率还怀着对自己满腔担忧的尹净汉。

“嗯"金珉奎不自在的别过头去，放开尹净汉，撑起身盘腿坐着，声音还是一如既往的淡漠，但耳尖可疑的红了起来，“所以，谢礼呢？”

尹净汉没想到金珉奎会突然问这个问题，一时不知道怎么回答他。

“今晚就陪着我，当作谢礼，嗯？”慵懒的声音里全是漫不经心的味道。

“好啊。”突然帐篷的门帘被掀开，崔胜澈满怀笑意的脸出现在了两人面前，笑眯眯的帮尹净汉回答了金珉奎的问题，“我就猜到净汉你会来珉奎这里，看来没有错。”

崔胜澈丝毫不客气的进了帐篷，原本两人规格的帐篷一下子容纳三个大男孩，明显感到空气一下子稀薄起来。

金珉奎不耐烦的皱起眉，但还是朝着旁边挪出一点位置来。

尹净汉从崔胜澈进来之后就没有说话，他总觉得崔胜澈刚刚的笑意有点不同寻常，不知道是因为心虚还是愧疚，还是迫切的想要打破现在尴尬的气氛，他呆呆的出口建议道：“要不今晚我们三人一起睡？很久都没有像小时候那样三个人一起睡一张床了。”

“……”并不想像小时候那样只是和你单纯睡觉的金珉奎和崔胜澈。

“我为什么要和他一起睡。”金珉奎皱着眉不爽道，“太挤。”

“好巧，我也不想和你一起睡。”崔胜澈脸上依然挂着不可名状的笑意。

尹净汉看着两人又有大吵起来的趋势，无奈的到中间躺好，拍了拍两侧，“不要吵架，我睡了，你们随意。”

尹净汉没有管旁边相互看不顺眼的两人，非常无情的闭上眼睛，开始认真睡觉。

帐篷外开始陆陆续续传来脚步声和说话声，新的一天开始了。

尹净汉醒来时发现，金珉奎放大的俊脸近在咫尺，微微揽着自己，手臂轻轻搭在自己的腰窝处。

背后是一个温热的怀抱，崔胜澈安稳的呼吸声就在耳旁，他从背后紧抱着尹净汉，手掌轻轻搭在尹净汉的小腹上。

尹净汉突然觉得这一刻的自己无比的安心，不知道为何一种莫名的叫做幸福感的东西出现在他心里最柔软的地方。

他觉得这样的自己似乎非常的贪心。

三个人以这样亲密交缠的姿势开始了新的一天。

他们终要启程回首都星了。


End file.
